Tenshi Kokoro
|kanji=天使ココロ |romanji=Tenshi Kokoro |alias=Crazy Urchin |race=Human |gender=Male |age=14(Pre-Phantoms) 25 (Phantoms) |height=5ft 4 (Pre-PHantoms) 6ft (Phantoms) |weight=112bs (Pre-Phantoms) 199lbs (Phantoms) |birthdate=Oct 10th |eyes=Blue (left eye turns red when using magic) |hair=Black |blood type=B |guild mark=right side of forehead |unusual features=whisker liek marks on cheeks |affiliation=Twilight Phoenix Guild |previous affiliation=Himself |occupation=Mage |previous occupation=pickpocket & theif |team=Rose in a Storm |previous team=N/A |partner=Dark Storm & Sakura Koshida |previous partner=None |base of operations=Hotaru Estate |status=Alive |relatives=None known to be alive |magic=Ice Magic Storm Phoenix Slayer Magic |weapons=Weapons made from Slayer Magic |image gallery= }} Tenshi is the latest of the 2nd Generation Phoenix Slayers and student of Dark Storm who gave him the ability to use that lost magic. Before he was a street urchin and theif before being found by the former Dark Mage, now he's training to be the next Guild Ace and prove himself. Appearence Tenshi looks like your adverage 14 except for the wisker like markings on his face and extensive scars on his torso. He normally wears long black gloves with red studded straps, these cover extensive burns on his forearms which he got from disapointing one of the thugs he was working with. He also wears similar trousers to his gloves with black boots, as he dislikes wearing shirts as he's enver kept one for more than a week. To counter this he normally wears a long jacket akin to a king's cape. After the time skip leading to the Phantoms plot. Tenshi grew up a lot wearing a custom biker style outfit with a longer scruffier hairstyle, he also wears red gloves and white jeans with biker boots. The Jeans are held up by two belts one red and one black, the red hangs at an angle like on a gun belt. He also gained a more athletic physical appearence and a lot of scars on his body. Personality Tenshi is a confident young man hardened over years of living ont he streets. He also has abit of a meanstreak and loner attitude, now working well in groups and can be abit sadistic in a fight. However he does seem to be greatful towards Markus and the rest of the Twilight Phoenix Guild for letting him join. This makes him very loyal and drives his goal of taking Dark's palce as the Guild's Ace. On a side note he has a huge crush of Joo Dee Hotaru. History Synopsis Magic and Abilities *'Storm Phoenix Slayer Magic:' After learning from Dark and the other members of the Twilight Phoenix Guild, Tenshi was made Dark's very own 2nd Generation Phoenix Slayer and his student. While currently his skill isn't amazing he has learnt quickly and has already begun learning how to use the Phoenix Drive ability. *'Ice Magic:' Tenshi has always had a natrual affinity with Ice MAgic and has been able to use it since he was little. While he's had no formal training at all he taught himself from watching Police and Militia ice mages train or from books he stole. He rarely used it to fight with prefering to use it to slow down anyone who chased him through the streets. *'Great Magical Power:' Tenshi has a great level of magical power while feels like it's cold and charged to those around. *'Talented Figher:' Due to growing up on the street Tenshi is a experienced fighter. While originally a pure street fighter once he joined the TPG he started his training in the Guilds fighting style Twilight Phoenix Kenpo and due to training with Dark he started to learn Death Talon Kenpo, favoring both and merging many skills together much like Dark has done. *'Great Strength:' Tenshi has always had great strength for a kid, living on the street was a great work out for him making him able to overpower many police and breaking tough locks. After joining the TPG and training for many years he increased his strength greatly now able to uppercut enemies at least 20 feet into the air with little effort. *'Impressive Speed:' Without his Slayer Magic he can easily outpace many people to the point where several police when we was a thief thought he was a lightning mage or a speed magic user. He uses this to great effect when he fights transfering his speed into his strikes pushing the kinetic power even higher. *'Amazing Durability:' For someone as young as he is he can some serious damage. A prime example is when he tried to rip off a powerful crime lord and got a serious beating. Despite this he still beat the hell out of the thugs and almost killed the crime lord with his Ice Magic. *'Great Stamina:' Tenshi has great stamina able to run from one end of the captial city to the other end without stopping while being chased by some really angry cartel enforcers. This also allows him to train harder while at the TPG normally going as long as Markus, Dark or Joo Dee and the other Phoenix Slayers. *'Impressive Reflexes & Agility:' Without his Slayer Magic he is able to dodge and catch things with ease, When given a job that requires him to protect an item he often juggles the items around while beating the people who want the item with ease. *'Talented Theif:' Tenshi is a great thief having stolen over 3000 Mochina Jewels in his time as a pickpocket and cat burgler. This makes any recovery jobs he gets an easy thing. *'Streetwise:' Growing up on the streets Tenshi knows how they work in almost any location. He can find the local informants, fences, forgers and so on easily and even knows the tricks to meeting the local crime boss. Equipment Trivia Category:Caster-Mage Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Caster magic user Category:Martial Artist Category:Thief Category:2nd Generation Phoenix Slayer Category:Phoenix Slayer